


Cheating Fool

by EMMegs



Series: KyoHaru April Fools' [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Haruhi-centric, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMMegs/pseuds/EMMegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kyoya. I'm pregnant,” she said softly. “And,” he stated coolly, “Why would I need to know this?” Sachi bit her lip. “You're... the father.” I crushed a cookie in my hand and resolved not to talk to that bastard for the rest of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This is from 2010 oh my goooooood. I was 16. What.

"Sachi! I can't believe your pregnant!" one of the many girls at that blasted business party that my husband had  _persuaded_  me to go to squealed. "When are you going to tell Kyoya?" Normally such a comment wouldn't have even fazed me. But the name tied to the question almost made me choke on the glass of wine I had in my hand.

Kyoya? Why the hell would she tell  _Kyoya_?

"I dunno if I'm going to actually," the girl that I assumed was Sachi replied, biting her lip nervously.

"Why not? He is the father after all!"

My eyes widened as I proceeded to have a coughing fit brought on by the fact that I actually had choked on my wine this time. Several people gave me odd looks. One kind old lady asked if I was alright. "Yes, yes. I'm fine," I mumbled, clearing my throat. I strained my ears to hear the rest of the conversation while downing the rest of my glass.

"Well... I dunno. I think he'd be mad," Sachi murmured, looking down.

"Why would he be mad? He's going to be a father!"

My grip tightened around my glass, a vein popping in my head. "I suppose..." the pregnant girl muttered, "Lemme go find him." She took off into the crowd, I secretly on her tail. I shouldn't be snooping like this. It wasn't any of my business. But, in all reality it partly was due to my relation to Kyoya.

Kyoya was talking to some business partners when Sachi found him. I stood by the food table that was nearby, just close enough to hear while not looking like I was eavesdropping. Sachi drew Kyoya away from his chat. "Kyoya. I'm pregnant," she said softly.

The man with glasses stared at her with slight surprise before maintaining his mask and pushing his glasses up his nose. He cleared his throat. "And," he stated coolly, "Why would I need to know this?"

Sachi bit her lip again and kneaded her hands in front of her. "You're... the father."

I crushed a cookie in my hand and resolved not to talk to that cheating rich bastard for the rest of the night.

–

"Haruhi, why are you packing?" my husband of almost 5 years asked later that night as he lounged on our bed. Inwardly, I scoffed angrily and imagined myself kicking his cheating ass.

I paused in packing my suitcase. I didn't turn around. "Kyoya, when were you planning on telling me that you were leaving me?" I asked softly, keeping my eyes downward as I resumed in my packing. I heard the rustling of blankets as he pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the bed.

I turned around slowly. He was staring at me with an unfathomable look in his eyes. "Why on earth would I do that?" he asked gently.

I shook my head. He was still trying to hide it from me? Un-be-lievable. "Don't even try to pretend, Kyoya. Have you heard? Sachi's pregnant. You're the father," I said bitterly, turning around enough to close the top of my suitcase. I held back the angry tears that were developing in my eyes.

"Ahh. You heard that," he muttered, standing as I took hold of the suitcase handle. "What makes you think I'm leaving you?"

I snorted and ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know. Maybe it's because you  _cheated_ on me. You're in love with a different woman. You're going to have a  _family_ with  _her_."

He shook his head with a smile on his face and strode over to me. "I'm  _not_ in love with her," he stated, bringing a hand to my face.

I jerked away from him. "You slept with her. Am I not enough for you?"

"I didn't sleep with her either, Haruhi," he replied softly, smirking. "And you're more than enough for me."

"Somehow," I whispered furiously, "I don't believe that." He shook his head again and took my hand, bringing it to his lips.

"Haruhi, look at the calendar," he breathed. I turned my head to the left to gaze at the calendar on the wall. There, circled in red was the first of April. "April Fools" he whispered, pushing his lips against mine. I glared at him.

"That wasn't funny."

He snorted. "Neither was fooling me into thinking you were pregnant five years ago," he replied, "I told you you'd pay Fujioka."

I rolled my eyes. "That you did," I mumbled, pushing my head into his chest now that I was getting over the fact that he had tricked me. I tilted my head up as he kissed me again.

Lesson learned. No playing pranks on Kyoya Ohtori.

Especially when you're his wife.


End file.
